


Panic Room (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Demonic Possession, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Schizophrenia, Verbal Abuse, Violence, based off a song/music video, jihoon and seungcheol are bitches to wonwoo im sorry, jihoon is the boss of the mental institution, jun is a guard, mingyu doesn't die it's okay, mingyu is a nurse, seungcheol is a nurse, soonyoung has schizophrenia, wonwoo and his demon personality are in love with mingyu uwu, wonwoo has multiple personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Wonwoo felt all alone and that he couldn't trust anyone.That was until Mingyu came along.





	Panic Room (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, everyone, I'm obsessed with meanie a whole lot and this is new for me considering the fact that it's not soft fluffy stuff lol but there will be soft stuff in there! I promise!  
> \-------
> 
> QUICK WARNING:
> 
> Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with the acts of violence, minor abuse, mentions of mental issues, mentions of blood and gore, and also the act of one eating another person. 
> 
> This is all not real and is just a story and none of the actions or personalities I give the characters are not who they really are and I know this. It is just a story.
> 
> \-------  
> Based off the song/music video for 'Panic Room' by Au/Ra
> 
> https://youtu.be/Ro51SuLyh8A

_ **Third Person's P.O.V.** _

When Wonwoo was growing up, he could always tell that he was different than all the other kids.

All the other kids were always loud and happy and liked to play with their toy dolls or cars. All the other kids liked going to the park and playing tag together.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, hated the thought of doing any of those things.

Wonwoo liked to be alone with nothing more than him and his thoughts.

And his thoughts had a lot to say.

In fact, Wonwoo was never alone.

And he could always feel that in him.

This other thing, or person, inside of him like to protect Wonwoo when he couldn't defend himself. And Wonwoo learned that each year as he grew up.

The person always made sure to tell Wonwoo that no matter what the ugly things his mom was telling him, they were never true. Or whenever the kids at school would say names, they weren't worth Wonwoo's time.

The person told Wonwoo he would protect him.

And that it was always going to be just them.

The day the person finally became known, it was a rough day for Wonwoo.

He had got his report card and it showed he failed all of his classes, it was raining, and he missed his bus.

He knew his mother was going to kill him for failing and for dripping water all in the house so he hurried to leave the school building.

As he was walking down the sidewalk, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to find his biggest bully with his friend.

"Hey, loser."

Wonwoo stopped. "What do you want Jackson?"

Jackson smirked. "I just want to talk to you, that's all."

"Well, I really need to go so if you don't mind."

Wonwoo turned to leave but was jerked back quickly. He let out a yelp as he stumbled to stand up straight.

He heard the person in him let out a low growl.

He turned around and shoved Jackson.

"Can you leave me the fuck alone?"

Wonwoo was angry and Jackson and his friends were a little taken back considering Wonwoo never talked back to them.

Jackson pretended he wasn't scared as he puffed up his chest.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Huh?"

Wonwoo pushed him again, a little harder.

Jackson got pissed and threw his arm back, ready to punch Wonwoo in the face. But Wonwoo caught his hand. Jackson watched as Wonwoo's eyes turned into a dark black and huge smirked formed on his face.

Wonwoo twisted Jackson's arm till a snap was heard.

Jackson screamed, falling to the ground.

Wonwoo's eyes turned back to normal and his eyes widen.

Jackson's friends helped him up and they turned to run. "You're going to be in big trouble you freak!"

Wonwoo raced home scared.

He didn't know what had happened.

As soon as he walked into his house, he heard his mother from the kitchen.

"Wonwoo you little bitch, what the fuck did you do? Get in here!"

He winced slightly as he walked in to see her sitting there, drinking what looked to be her fourth beer.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean why did I get a call about how you broke that poor kid Jackson Wang's arm? Huh?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Wonwoo watched her throw her empty beer bottle to the side, standing up and storming up to him, anger showing in her face.

"Of course you don't you little bitch. Sometimes I wish you could have been like him! A good kid! Honestly, I wish you were never born! You are a fucking waste!"

And just like that, the low growl came from his chest and his eyes changed to black shade. Wonwoo picked up the scissors and stabbed his mom in the shoulder.

Wonwoo sat and waited for the police as his mom screamed from the kitchen floor.

The police and ambulance walked in and there was Wonwoo, sitting on the couch and staring at the wall as his mom bled to death.

And that's how Wonwoo ended up in the police station, crying about the other person in him doing things without him knowing.

And that's when he was taken to the mental institution in town owned by Lee Jihoon.

And ever since, Wonwoo has been here.

He was put in at 12 years old and now he's 20 and has been diagnosed with multiple personality disorder.

He's been living on the strict schedule just like everyone else.

Wake up, go to breakfast, take pills, do nothing, go to lunch, take more pills, do nothing again, go to dinner, take some more pills, take a shower, and go to bed.

Wonwoo doesn't talk to anyone and hates everyone here.

Especially his nurse, Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol likes to pick on Wonwoo and is mean to him.

And it doesn't help that another patient here, Kwon Soonyoung, snitches on his every move to Jihoon as well.

Wonwoo wishes his demon would kill him already.

But Seungcheol will just electrocute him if he makes a move and Wonwoo hates being shocked. He learned that the hard way when he first came there.

But when Wonwoo heard he was finally getting a new nurse, he was relieved but also nervous.

And that's when he met Kim Mingyu.

And Wonwoo (and his demon) fell in love.

 

_Jeon Wonwoo's P.O.V._

I sat nervously in my room as I waited for Mingyu to come.

I caught a glimpse of him when he passed by and he's truly handsome. I just hope he doesn't treat me like how Seungcheol does.

Which is another thing I'm grateful for is that Mingyu will be my temporary nurse and I won't need anyone else.

Which is fine with me.

I just hope he likes me.

I know sometimes my demon doesn't like certain people and he will make sure to tell me right away. Just like he did with my mom, Jackson, Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and Jihoon.

I heard a slight knock at the door, sitting up straight.

I heard my demon chuckle in the back of my head.

The door opened and there he stood.

That tall beautiful man with a huge smile.

I feel so insecure now.

"Hi, Wonwoo! I am Kim Mingyu and I will be your new nurse. I was hoping we could chat since you are my only patient if that's okay with you."

I nodded my head.

He closed the door and pulled a chair up in front of me.

He smiled.

"Tell me about yourself Wonwoo."

"I-I'm twenty and I have been diagnosed with multiple personality disorder or so they say."

"You don't think you do?"

"I know a lot of people in here will say they aren't what their diagnoses say they are but I really don't have multiple people in my head. I only have one other person in me and he only comes out when I'm in trouble. And he does things that I would never do."

Mingyu nodded. "What's his name?"

I looked down at my hands. "Um, I just call him my demon because he makes me do murderous things."

"Do the pills they give you work any?"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, they just make me sleepy. He's still there regardless."

He smiled and nodded. "Tell me more about you Wonwoo."

"I-I don't know. I didn't have a happy childhood."

Mingyu shook his head, scooting closer. "It's okay, I'm here to listen."

So I told him it all.

How my dad died when I was young, how to demon came into my head then, how my mom blamed me, how she's a drunk, how no one at school liked me, and the things I did that sent me here.

"Oh Won, I'm so sorry that happened to you. You should have had someone there for you to protect you and be your friend. Someone who understands you."

I blushed slightly.

"I-It's okay. Um, you called me Won."

Mingyu blushed slightly, looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just-"

I shook my head. "No! It's okay! You can call me that. It's just, I have never had anyone be friendly to me."

Mingyu smiled.

"I'll be your friend Won since I will be with you every day. There's only one rule and that's we can't cross the line of a relationship."

I felt my heart sting slightly.

"Okay."

He smiled and looked at his watch.

"It's time for dinner, want me to walk you down there?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Um, do you care to eat with me too?"

"Of course, come on Won."

 

_**Third Person's P.O.V.** _

From that day forward, Wonwoo and Mingyu spent a lot of time together.

Sometimes even alone.

And the more time they spent together, the more Wonwoo begin opening up to Mingyu and was able to be his self.

But also, feelings were starting to develop.

From the both of them.

It started with casual flirting to Mingyu holding Wonwoo's hand every time they were alone together.

Wonwoo had never felt this way about anyone and Mingyu couldn't help but fall for the small boy and wanted to be the one to protect him and love him.

Wonwoo's demon even started liking Mingyu, never coming out or staying Wonwoo's mind when Mingyu was around.

They were in love.

But they were too afraid.

Too many rules and consequences.

Mingyu knew when he signed up for this job, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with his patient. Except Wonwoo is the only patient Mingyu has ever had that has made him feel this way. Unlike anyone else before.

And he was willing to risk it all for Wonwoo if he could.

 

_Wonwoo's P.O.V._

Today was the day I was going to tell Mingyu I liked him.

My demon told me I should do it and that I should be brave.

I'm glad he likes Mingyu.

I just hope everything goes as plan.

I had already had breakfast early without him so I'm just waiting for him in my room to bring me my "medicine".

He told me I still have to take it regardless if it helps me or we'll both be in trouble but mostly him.

So I listen to him and take it.

My demon calls me whipped.

He's stupid.

I heard a knock on the door before he walked in, that big beautiful smile on his face.

"Good morning Won, are you ready to go eat breakfast?"

I smiled and nodded. "I already had breakfast Gyu."

He told me it was okay if I called him that.

He frowned slightly. "Without me?"

I nodded. "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you first thing without interruptions and in private."

He nodded, closing the door and pulling a chair up to sit across from me, just like the first day we met.

"What's up Won?"

"I-I have something to tell you and I can understand if you hate me when I'm done or if you leave and stop being my nurse."

He frowned, scooting closer and grabbing both my hands with his. "Won, hey, no matter what you say, I will never leave you okay? You can trust me." He smiled and I nodded.

"I-I know it's not okay for this to happen and we both can get in trouble but you more but I have feelings for you and I like you a whole lot. You care for me more than anyone else has and you make me feel loved unlike anyone before. I like when you compliment me and hold my hand and eat with me. And even my demon likes you a whole lot. And I'm rambling so I'll stop talking."

I looked down, biting my lip.

"Fuck Won, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I like you too, a whole lot and I just want to protect you and keep you save and make you feel love. I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you or anything."

I looked up at him, surprised.

"R-Really? You like me too? You weren't being sweet to me because you are my nurse?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course I do Won. I wouldn't have said or done all the things I've done if I were just treating you like my patient."

I blushed.

"O-Okay. So what does that make us?"

Mingyu chuckled, getting up to sit beside me on my bed.

He smiled at me.

"Jeon Wonwoo, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Y-Yes."

"Now we are boyfriends but we'll have to keep it a secret baby."

I frowned, scooting closer to him, letting him wrap his arm around me.

"That's okay. We'll have to watch out for Jihoon's pet, Soonyoung. That little twat."

Mingyu laughed. "Won baby, don't be mean."

I smiled, hiding my face in his neck.

"Soonyoung is a snitch Gyu! He use to tell Seungcheol and Jihoon all the things I was doing even if they were harmless things like reading in the back of the yard. And I never got a chance to explain so of course I would get punished."

Mingyu looked at me, frowning.

"Punished?"

I nodded.

"I would get shocked. It always hurt like a bitch. Seungcheol doesn't exactly like me so he would make sure it hurt a lot. The first time he did it, my demon was about to kill him and then he jabbed me with that fucking taser."

Mingyu looked mad.

"Did it leave marks?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see? Please?"

I bit my lip and nodded, leaning back and pulling my shirt over my head.

All the faint markings from the taser covered my body.

Mingyu slowly ran his hand over each mark, helping me put my shirt back on when he was done.

"I'm so sorry baby."

I smiled, snuggling back into his arms.

"It's okay, I have you now and I'm not in pain so everything is okay."

I felt him wrap my arms around me.

"You'll always have me Won, no matter what."

 

_**Third Person's P.O.V.** _

Over the course of a couple months, Wonwoo and Mingyu's relationship grew into something magical.

Wonwoo told Mingyu how he kept his demon away and Mingyu told Wonwoo he loved him.

They were both in love.

So much that it was hard for Mingyu to stay away, especially when he started to get assigned other patients to take care of.

Mingyu also ended up buying Wonwoo a cheap phone just so they could keep in contact when Mingyu would go home at night or when he had days off.

It was all a secret.

But they were going strong.

And almost nothing could stop them.

Almost.

 

_Wonwoo's P.O.V._

I walked back to my room after going to grab a midnight snack.

I just got off the phone with Mingyu for the night and wanted something small to eat before bed.

As I walked into my room, I saw Soonyoung sitting on my bed.

I frowned.

"What are you doing in here?"

He looked up at me, nervous.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you! Yeah! If that's okay? I need your advice."

I looked at him weirdly.

"Um sure, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how you tell someone you like them. You are the only one I can talk to Won. Everyone else here is to insane."

Yeah right.

Insane like you.

I heard my demon snort.

"Well, I would just calmly sit them down and tell them how you feel. Let it all out you know? Don't be afraid of telling your feeling Soonyoung, you are already afraid of everything else."

He nodded. "You're right, thank you."

I nodded and he left.

Weird.

I sighed and laid down.

I can't wait to see Mingyu tomorrow.

 

**_*The Next Morning*_ **

 

I was awoken by my door slamming open and that annoying voice filling my ears.

"Wake up Jeon! Jihoon needs to see you."

I looked at Seungcheol and glared but froze.

Why would Jihoon need to see me?

Unless...

Fucking Soonyoung.

I got up and followed behind Seungcheol to Jihoon's office.

I was nervous and I didn't know where Mingyu was.

Were we in trouble?

Did Soonyoung tell?

Probably.

Seungcheol opened the door and pushed me inside.

I knew it.

Mingyu sat there, looking at me.

Jun, our security guard, stood next to him. 

"Nice of you to join us Wonwoo. I bet you are wondering why you are here."

I didn't say anything, only looking down at my feet.

"Well I have been noticing your cheery mood lately and I decided to investigate. So my good friend Soonyoung went and snooped aroung and told me he found this in your room and you know better than to have phones here don't you?" I looked up at the phone and nodded.

"But what's even more interesting is what's on the phone, you and Mingyu's messages."

I froze, looking at Mingyu who was glaring at Jihoon.

"You know better than to have relationships with patients don't you Mingyu? It breaks the rules here and you know what we do to people who break the rules? We punish them or fire them. Now, you are fired and Wonwoo, be prepared for your punishment later. Seungcheol take him away now."

"Let's go you little bitch."

He gripped my arm, yanking me towards the door.

Mingyu quickly jumped up, stepping forward.

"Don't you fucking hurt him you sick bas-"

He was cut off by one of Jun tasing him.

Mingyu let out a scream as he fell to his knees.

"Mingyu!"

I screamed as I tried to step forward but stopped Seungcheol tased me.

I fell to the ground as well, looking at Mingyu.

"Won."

"Gyu."

"Get him out of here Seungcheol!"

He yanked me up and dragged me out.

"I'll get you out Won! Trust me!"

That was the last thing I heard before I was shoved into my room, the door being locked behind me.

I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

They'll all pay tonight.

 

**Mingyu's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I drove home, hands gripping the wheel.

I plan on saving him.

I will save him.

Tonight.

I just need to change and grab things to be prepared because I will not leave him there.

My poor baby.

He's probably in so much pain.

I pulled up to my house and went inside.

I'm going to save you Won.

 

**_*Later on that night*_ **

 

I grabbed all my stuff and put it in the trunk, making sure to grab my badge to get in certain doors.

I am going to get him out of there.

No one's going to get in my way.

I got in my car and started driving to the hospital.

Here I come Won.

 

**_Third Person's P.O.V._ **

Wonwoo sat up in his bed, waiting for Seungcheol to unlock the door and take him to dinner.

All day Seungcheol had been torturing him and Wonwoo was tired.

He had a plan.

One he was definitely okay with doing.

He heard the click of the door unlock and his eyes changed to that shade of black.

Seungcheol walked in, looking at his clipboard.

"Come on Jeon, time for dinner and then another round of punishment."

The lights flickered.

"Did you not hear me you little bit-"

Wonwoo stood up quickly, grabbing Seungcheol by his neck and squeezing tight, pushing him up against the wall.

Seungcheol gasped, fighting for air as he reached for his taser.

Wonwoo noticed, taking it and jabbing it in Seungcheol's stomach, tasing the older man at a high level.

Seungcheol toppled over, falling on the ground.

Wonwoo grabbed the pen, bringing his arm back and jabbing Seungcheol in the neck.

Seungcheol screamed as Wonwoo continued, all the pain he felt from this man, he was finally hurting him.

Wonwoo stood up, kicking Seungcheol in the face before making his way out of his room. He noticed the cart and grabbed a syringe, watching Seungcheol crawl out to the hallway, gasping.

He took it and stabbing him in the chest.

Seungcheol looked up at Wonwoo, slowly closing his eyes.

Wonwoo went to the hall, pushing the button to let all the patients out of their room, unlocking the door.

Wonwoo ran down the hall towards the cafeteria area.

Wonwoo ran into Jun.

"Jun. someone attacked Seungcheol. He's lying dead in front of my room. I think it was a patient. You need to call for help."

Jun nodded, running towards Wonwoo's room and calling someone on his walkie-talkie.

Wonwoo walked to the cafeteria, noticing it already empty. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, turning the stoves on and the oven as he heard the stockroom door open, the one closest to the stoves and in the back. The one that had no exits.

He looked in the drawer and grabbed the matches the staff kept.

"Kid, what are you doing? You know there's a lockdown, right? Come hide with us in stockroom! We have a few patients in here too!"

Wonwoo turned to him and smirked.

He lit the match.

The man's eye widen.

"Wait! No!"

Wonwoo threw the match on the stove and the kitchen lit up.

He watched the man panic, more people hiding coming out and screaming as they saw the flames and knew they had no way out.

He turned and walked away, hiding the knife under his shirt and putting the box of matches in his pocket.

He walked back down the hall, seeing Jihoon looking in every room.

He smirked.

Jihoon turned to look at him.

"Wonwoo, come on, there's someone after all of us and we need to hid-"

Wonwoo dug the knife into his stomach, twisting it around.

Jihoon gasped, coughing up blood and slowly falling down on his knees.

Wonwoo pushed him down on the ground, getting on top of him and stabbing the knife into his chest.

He slowly dragged it down before prying Jihoon's chest open with his bare hands. Jihoon was far from gone now and Wonwoo's demon was happy about it.

Wonwoo grabbed Jihoon's heart, prying it from his body before standing up.

Wonwoo walked down the hallway where he heard Jun's voice, still holding Jihoon's heart.

He watched as Soonyoung came by, running towards him.

"W-Won! Where's Jihoon? I can't find him!"

"T-The killer tore his heart out and gave it to me but if you try to put it back in him I bet he will come back Soonyoung! Go try!"

Soonyoung grabbed the heart from Wonwoo's hands and ran down the hall towards Jihoon's lifeless body.

Jun saw Wonwoo walking down the hall towards them, blood all over his clothes, lights flickering as he walked.

"Won! Hurry up! Come on before you get hurt!"

He helped Wonwoo into the room where the rest of the everyone was hiding.

"Are you okay? You have blood on you!"

Wonwoo faked being sad, eyes changing back to their normal color.

"I-I was trying to help the kitchen staff but the kitchen was on fire so I ran back this way and saw Soonyoung on top of Jihoon, holding his heart in his hands. I tried to stop him but he pushed me away and threatened me, getting blood on me. I quickly came this way."

Jun looked horrified.

"Out of all people, Soonyoung's going to kill us. I called the police so they should be on their way. For now, we are all safe."

Wonwoo's eyes went black as he smirked.

 

**Mingyu's P.O.V.**

I gasped as I pulled up to the building.

The whole place was on fire and no one seemed to be outside.

That means Wonwoo...

I quickly got out of the car, grabbing my gun from my car and walking into the building. I looked around, the place was bloody and a mess.

"Wonwoo?" I yelled.

Nothing.

I continued looking before seeing someone move in Jihoon's office.

His office was near the front.

I quickly walked up, opening the door.

"Wonwoo!"

He looked at me, black eyes quickly disappearing before he let out a cry.

"G-Gyu!"

He quickly ran to me and I picked him up in my arms, holding him tight.

"Baby, what happened? Are you okay?"

I let go and checked him over, making sure he wasn't bleeding. He quickly shook his head. "I-I killed everyone Gyu. Everyone except Soonyoung. I-I'm so sorry if you hate me now. I-I was tired of being tortured and I let him control me!" I frowned, holding him close.

"Oh baby, it's okay! Let's get you out of here okay?"

"I-I was in here trying to find the phone so I could call you."

"Baby, I told you I would come get you. No matter what. Now let's set this room on fire so everything's erased and get out of here."

He nodded.

We lit a match and threw it on the stack of papers.

I grabbed Wonwoo and took him out to my car, quickly driving away from the burning building.

We got home and I snuck him in, helping him clean up and change into a new pair of clothes.

We sat on my bed.

I held him close in my arms.

"Won baby, how did you do it?"

"My demon told me a plan. I was getting tortured all day while you were gone and I was tired so I let him take over. He choked Seungcheol before tasing him and then stabbing him multiple times with a pen. Then he stabbed him with a syringe. I set everyone free from their room and told Jun someone was running around killing people. I went to the kitchen and he set the kitchen on fire, killing everyone there. We went upstairs and he stabbed Jihoon, prying his chest open and taking his heart out. I gave Soonyoung his heart and ran to Jun who let me in where everyone else was hiding. I said the killer was Soonyoung. They believed me. He attacked Jun, took his gun and shot everyone before setting the room on fire. We went to Jihoon's office to find the phone so you could help me and then you found me."

He started crying.

I held him close, rubbing his arms.

"Baby, it's okay."

"I thought I was never going to see you again Gyu."

"I promised I would never leave you, baby. Everything is okay now alright? Because we have each other and I know it wasn't you who did it. It was your demon. I still love you okay?"

He looked up at me and nodded.

"I-I love you too."

I leaned down and kissed him, leaning back and running my fingers through your hair.

"Did you leave Soonyoung alive so they would think it was him?"

He nodded.

"That's okay baby, we can start a new life together okay? Just me and you. And I'll move us and we'll start over and I'll take care of you, my beautiful boy. Okay?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Good."

I turned the tv on and the news was on.

Wonwoo tensed up in my arms.

" _Breaking New Tonight as Police arrested nineteen-year-old schizophrenic patient Kwon Soonyoung for the mass murder of the city's mental institution. Police said they got a call from the building's security guard Wen Junhui and the hospitals chief Lee Jihoon. Unfortunately, they were too late as when they arrive, Soonyoung was standing over Mr. Lee's body holding his heart and eating it. Officers found multiple groups of bodies in the kitchen and in a room where it seemed Soonyoung cornered them. There were no survivors and police say Soonyoung was arrested on the scene. Soonyoung will be sent to a special place and pay for his crime and the case will be_ clos _-_ "

I turned the tv off, throwing the remote to the side.

I laid on my side, pulling Wonwoo close to me.

He looked up at me.

"Thank you for loving me Mingyu and for never judging me."

I smiled.

"Baby, I could never judge you. I will always love you."

He smiled at me, leaning forward and kissing me.

I kissed him back, slowly pulling away.

"You make my demon go away like you are the perfect drug for me."

"You are my perfect baby boy."

He giggled.

"I love you Gyu. I can't wait to start over with you."

I smiled.

"I love you too Won and I can't wait either. It's going to be me and you against the world."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed if you read. It means a lot to me since it was something new!


End file.
